Makas pretty cool
by 8Girls8Boys
Summary: Soul has feelings for Maka, but doesn't want anyone to know about it. What will he do when other people show interest in her? SOMA I suck at summarys. Smut to come 3


**Here goes my first atempt at FanFics! I'm sorry I'm horrible3**

**Soul P.O.V.**

This is so uncool. Why on all nights, does Maka have to wear those pajamas. I just wanted to watch a movie, but my miesters long creamy legs wanted my attention.

Tonight, so movie night. We popped popcorn, put a few sodas out, picked a movie, and sat down on the couch. Sounds simple enough right? Wrong! Maka was making this difficult. She wore a pink and white stripped tank top that was long enough to be a dress. I wonder if she is even wearing shorts under that top. It was driving me crazy.

I stared at the T.V, trying not to look at Maka. Everything about Maka was driving me mad right now! Her hair had grown mid back, and was down for the night. She smelt like strawberrys. Her legs, her cute curves, her now C cup breast. Why tonight? I just wanted to relax, watch a movie, and not have to worry about school, or Keshins.

To top it all off, this movie was not even half way over. We were watching 'A Clockwork Orange' this movie is great, but seems to go on forever. I glanced at Maka, her eyes were glued to the movie, her eyes were shinning, and she had a smile on her face, from laughing at a certin part of the movie. I forced my eyes back to the movie. It was at the cat lad scene. Maka loved this book, but this movie doesn't seem like her type, but she seems to like it.

She shifted her legs, now her bare long legs were touching my legs. I tensed up. I wanted to move, but I didn't. I can't make a move on my meister, I don't even like her! Look at how cool I am! Shes just a flatchested bookworm.

No, thats a lie. She is bigger now. Fuck.

Shes still a bookworm! Yeah!

So? Smart girls are hot. Besides, at least shes not focused on her makeup and nails, or some stupid shit like that.

My eye twitched. Why am I fighting with myself? I can't deny that I want Maka, and not just in a sexual sense. I want to be with her, and be able to hold her. OH MY DEATH, THAT SOUNDS SO LAME! GET IT TOGETHER SOUL!

Maka yawned. "Maka, you okay?" I asked, glancing at her. She looked at me a smiled. Fuck that smile. "Yeah,Soul. It's just getting pretty late." I looked at the clock. 12:45am. Then looked back at Maka. "Do you want to go to bed? We can finish the movie tomorrow night." I suggested. Yes, sound like a gentlemen, thats cool.

She yawned again, and thought about my offer for a moment. "Goodnight Soul." She stood up, and stretched. I tensed up again, and felt a tug in m pants. Fuck Maka go to bed already!

"Night Maka." I said, standing up to turn off the T.V.

We both parted ways and went to our room. I sat on my bed, staring blankly at a wall. I wonder if her legs are as smooth as they look... Maka would kill me if she knew what I think about 80% of the time. . Cool guys don't obsess over their meister and best friend.

TIME SKIP~

"BLACK STAR GET OF THAT! YOUR GOING TO BREAK IT AND MESS UP THE SYMMETRY!" Kidd screamed at the blue haired assassin. I stared at the two, my head resting in my hand. Me, Black Star, and Kidd, were all at Gallows, hanging out. Well, we were supposed to be, but Black star started fucking up the symmetry of the place.

I waited for them to stopped fighting. It took a while...

"Hey Soul, I heard that Hiro kid likes Maka!" Black star shouted, shaking me violently. I was angry about the news, but also angry that Black star was shaking me.

".. And where did you hear this?" I asked coldly. I could deny that I was pissed. When other guys look at Maka, I tend to get pretty upset.

"It's all around that DWMA! He always stares at her. We have to stop him! No one can look at Maka like that! Shes like my sister!" Black star shouted.

Thats right, Maka was like a sister to Black star. They grew up together and he was almost as protective over her as I am. I think it's cool. Black star is always happy to help me beat the shit out of anyone who even thought about Maka.

"Soul, when are ou going to admit that you like her?" Kidd asked, still fixing the symmetry of his home.

How did he know?! Was it that obvious? Shit what am I gonna do?

"YOU LIKE MAKA SOUL?!" Black screamed, jumping around. "DO I BEAT YOU UP OR NOT?!" He screamed to himself.

"NO YOU IDOIT I DON'T LIKE HER SHES JUST A FLAT CHESTED BOOKWORM." I yelled back, trying to defend mself.

"So you wouldn't mind If I asked Maka out?" Kidd asked. Me and Black star stopped yelling at looked at him. We sweat dropped. "What?" We asked in unison.

Kidd's face remained emotionless. "If you don't like her, then you wouldn't mind if I did." Kid said calmly.

"Hey, ya'know, Kidd would be good for Maka, they both read and junk." Black star said.

My eyes narrowed. Are the for real, or just trying to trap me? "Kidd, you don't like Maka... do you?" I asked. He shrugged, and didn't answer my question. I was getting pretty pissed off. I waited for his reply, but it didn't come. "FINE I WOULD CARE IF YOU ASKED OUT MAKA!" I shouted.

"I told you this would work." Kidd said to Black star.

"You assholes.


End file.
